Letters
by 4get
Summary: They became friends when they were little and a chain of letters tell their story. Read as they grow up & strugle as each of their lives changes...[read and review][sasu X saku and others... you'll see]
1. pretty friend

Disclaimer: as if! I don't own Naruto(I wish i at least owned some cookies right now)

Inspired by the formant of a book called 'upstate'

* * *

Dear Sasuke-chan,

Did you know you are my best friend? If you didn't you should know you are. I don't finger paint with just anybody Sasu-chan! I really liked the turkey you did with your hand it had all those pretty colors, it was pretty just like you are. You are pretty Sasu-chan. You are my pretty friend! Do you think I'm pretty? I don't think I'm pretty. I have such a big forehead…it's not pretty.

Sasu-chan, who was that short boy with the messy blond hair? Is he your friend? I want to be his friend. When I saw you two playing together I wanted to join in and play too. Can I be his friend too? Sasu-chan you have so many friends. I wish I had that much friends you must play and have fun all the time.

You probably don't have to do chores in your house because you're a boy. Mommy says I need to learn to do all those shores to become a proper wife some day. But I don't want to learn them; I don't want to be a wife. I want to be a ninja just like you Sasu-chan! I know you want to be a ninja because I have seen you training with your brother. It must be nice to have a big brother, I wish I had a big sister it's not fun to be alone. Sasu-chan you are a very lucky guy.

Your big forehead friend,

Sakura Haruno

* * *

4get here! and no I have not forgotten my other stories. I'll finish them... eventually...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. my only friend

* * *

Dear Sakura-chan,

I'm not pretty! You don't call boy's pretty or cute. Those words are for girls. I'm not mad at you though. You too are my friend and you are not ugly Saku-chan. In fact I think you are the prettiest girl in class. You have such a pretty face and soft pink hair. I rally like your eyes because they are green (You are the first person I have ever seen with green eyes) but what I like most about you is your forehead because it has space for any one to kiss it and they wont miss. Maybe I'll show you one day.

The boy you motioned in your letter is definitely not my friend. I don't know what he wants or why but he is always near me he always wants to play with me. The only reason why I don't say no is because kaa-san told me to be nice to my classmates and because it looks like he has no friends. I think the reason why he has no friends is be because he is annoying. Did you know that he thinks he can beet me in anything. I bet I can beet him in a race! My brother said that I'm getting faster. I wish to be like him one day.

Saku-chan, are you that lonely? Trust me having a big brother is not always fun. You get in arguments and sometimes they don't let you do anything. Brother Itachi is not with me that much anymore either. Sometimes I don't see him for weeks so it really makes no difference if you have or don't have brothers or sisters because sometime it feels like you don't have any at all. So you see I'm not lucky at all.

I think it's cool that you want to be a ninja, but did you know its a lot more work that doing chores around the house? I really don't like that part but dad says that I need to train real hard so I can become a strong ninja. If you train real hard you could be a ninja too.

Your friend,

Sasuke Uchiha

Ps. all those kids that hang around me are not my friends either; I don't even know why they talk to me. You are my only friend Saku-chan.

* * *

Review please...it's going to get better 


	3. in the afternoon class

* * *

Dear Sasu-chan

Am I really your only friend? It makes me happy and sad to hear that from you. Sasu-chan we deserve a lot of more friends then just the two of us… maybe we should really get to know Naruto (I found out his name) He might not be as annoying as you think he is. I was talking to him last time and he seemed to be real nice he even surprised me when he gave me a small kiss on the forehead. He also said he like my forhed too. Maybe all he really needs is friends. What do you say Sasu-chan, can we make him our friend? Any way, I hope you want to.

Sasu-chan, do you know what happened to me last time? You know how the girls have separate class from the boys in the afternoon? Well a new girl came to class and she had the most unusual eyes. She had no pupils and they were completely white! I was surprised I had never seen that in my whole life! I was scared of her at first because she looked so weird but then the other kids began staring at her and I saw how she got so shy that she hid behind the teacher and that made me think that she wasn't scary after all and was just a shy normal girl. You should see her Sasu-chan if you think I'm pretty you'll think she is prettier then me. She is so cute and she has pretty soft voice when she speaks. I'm trying to be her friend too. Sasu-chan do you have any friend in the afternoon class?

Did you know that I bugged my mom so much about me being a ninja that she said she is going to enroll me in the ninja academy once the year is over? but now she says I will have double work because I have to start training hard to get in and also do the work around the house because she still wants me to become a wife someday, so I think what I'm going to be is a ninja wife! Anyway I really don't know what a wife is but she sure does a lot of work around the house. Maybe I should finally ask mom what that is…

Your only friend,

Sakura

* * *

Tell me what you think:

like it

love it

hate it

blah!


	4. ninja  wife

* * *

Dear Sakura-chan,

Naruto did what to you!? How dare him. Doesn't he know he can't kiss girls unless they are dating!? (My brother told me that). Father told me last time that only a man and a woman who love each other are allowed to kiss. Don't you know that Sakura-chan? How could you let him kiss you? I was supposed to have kissed your forehead first! I'm not becoming his friend anymore. Not after this! In fact I think you shouldn't talk to him any more you should only talk to me and your friends that are girls.

Talking about girls the girl you mentioned in your letter sounds similar to another kid I saw walking around the school area with a really pale looking girl it might even be the same girl you are talking about. I was able to get a little look at his face and he had some real weird eyes just like you said the girl had. I had never seen that before in my life... I asked my dad about it and he said that they are probably from some family called Hyuuga and that they have a …_bloodline_ or what ever it's called, and that they possess something called the bykagan? What ever, either way my dad says we have a bloodline too and that we are really, really, distantly related to them.

Sakura-chan you are going to be a ninja-wife? That sounds funny, but that still means you are going to be a ninja, right? Work real hard so we can go to the academy together. I don't know what a wife is either. I wish I could help you but I guess your mom can tell you. I'll ask my mom too, ok?

Sasuke

Ps. I don't believe any girl can be prettier than you Saku-chan. That's like impossible!

* * *

You read this. Now review! lol j/k but you do owe me a cookie! XD 


	5. don't want to be a wife!

* * *

Sasuke-chan,

Sasu-chan what do you mean you wanted to kiss my forehead first? I thought you said only a boy and a girl who are dating and love each other can kiss? And, what do I do now? I didn't know that, and I let Naruto kiss my forehead. Does that mean I love him? Am I dating him too? Sasu-chan, help me. I don't want to love Naruto and I don't what to date him either .What does dating mean any way?!

By the way, I found out what a wife is and I don't really like it. Mom says there is no other way around. My mommy told me that in a long, long time from now I'm going to marry somebody and that somebody will be someone I like a real lot or someone I don't know and will never like. Ever! But she says that we have to live with that person and do almost everything they tell us to do. I don't think I want to be a wife … especially if I have to be with some one I don't like. Sasu-chan if I'm going to be a wife some day I would like to be your wife, because you are my friend and I like to play with you and you are nice to me too. Naruto is nice too but I don't think I could ever live with him. I bet that if I lived with you I would have so much fun because we always have fun together. Don't you think so?

Anyway you never told me if you have any friends in your afternoon class. Is your class fun? I have fun in class. The new girl is named Hinata. She is very nice but she won't talk much. I think she is the sweetest girl in the whole world. Too bad you won't meet her. She says her father only allowed her to come to the afternoon class. I think Naruto would like her.

Sakura.

* * *

nekochan4life

Thanks for being my first reviewer!

X3

All of you out there you review too


	6. your husband

* * *

Dear Saku-chan, 

So I asked kaa-san what a wife was and she said something similar to what you told me. She also said that someday I will have a wife and it's going to be someone I will choose over all the girls I like. She said that that would make me something called a husband. Sakura-chan, I think you're already my wife because I like you most out of all the girls in our class. That means I had all the right to kiss your forehead first but Naruto kissed it instead. Don't worry too much about it thought. I'll punch him or something for doing that to you.

I don't really have many friends in the afternoon class. They are so noisy and annoying. Well except for some. You know that kid they call Shikamaru? Well he is always sleeping and that fat kid that hangs with him is always eating just like in the morning class… Naruto doesn't bother me too much during that time because he goes and plays with that Kiba kid that always bring his puppy with him. I don't mind though. It's not too bad to have time to my self, I kind off like it because then I can practice some of the things I need to learn to get into the ninja academy. Have you started training yet? Well, I hope you have.

Your husband,

Sasuke

Ps. Sakura please train real hard. I wouldn't want to be there with no one to talk to.

* * *

4get here!...Not too sure about this chapy .. I might rewrite it... so stay updated! Any way you decide …. Does this chapy stay or goes? 


	7. apologize

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

Sasu-chan! You are so sweet Sasu-chan. I felt so many butterflies in my stomach when you gave me that kiss on the forehead. Sasu-chan I'm so happy I am your wife. Though, I think that pushing Naruto to the floor was not nice. That was mean Sasu-chan. I don't know why he didn't fight back but I think you at least deserved one punch. You know you could have just told him that I'm your wife. You didn't have to push him. Your mommy is going to punish you now. You should apologize. Write him a letter like we write letter.

Sasu-chan, you need to make friends! But if you don't want to I guess it's ok…you know something Sasuke-chan? I have noticed that not many of the girls are talking to me anymore. It makes me kind of sad because I really wanted to make friend with them. They don't want to play with me. I don't even know why. Hinata is my only friend in the after noon class.

You know something else Sasuke-chan? I'm training real hard to get into the ninja academy. My mommy is helping me a lot. She gave me scrolls to read and she explains everything real nice to me. I even understand what the _flow of chakura_ is. I think I want o learn how to do that next… and you were right about it being a lot of hard work. But I'm not going to give up because I want to be a ninja just like you!

Your wife,

Sakura

Sp. Sasu-chan, don't think I'm mad at you. You are my best friend!

* * *

So do you like it? Hope you d …things are about to change real soon and that as much info I'm going to give out!

Tee hee

(Nobody has given me any _cookies _yet… where are they?!)


	8. I'm watching you!

Naruto (scratch that). Dear dobe:

I don't know why I'm wasting my time writing you this letter… you probably don't even know how to read. The only reason I'm writing to you is because Sakura-chan said it would be a good idea and because I don't want her to be mad at me. She wanted me to apologize for pushing you the other day. So I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean I didn't mean to push you. Another thing: stay away from Sakura-chan! She is my wife and you are not allowed to kiss her! You can't be her friend. She is my friend and not yours. She doesn't want to be friends with you anyway.

Sasuke

Ps. I'm warning you, stay away from her. I will be watching.


	9. he didn't like that

Dear Naruto-chan,

Did Sasuke-chan apologize? I know it wasnt nice of him to push you the other day, but he didnt like that you kissed my forehead. I dont think you should do that again... I only want Sasu-chan to kiss my forehead too so I dont want you to kiss my forehead anymore. If you kiss my forehead again Sasu-chan might get mad again and then you guys wont be able to be friends. Sasu-chan needs more friends. Would you be his friend? I want you guys to be frinds and I want to be friends too! When I see Naruto-chan playing with everyone it always looks like so much fun! i want to have fun with naruto-chan and his friends. I want Sasu-chan and I to have lots of friends like naru-chan. Please Be my friend too!

Sakura Haruno :)


	10. believe it!

Dear Sasuke (scratch that) Sasuke teme,

are you an idiot?? I am not stupid. I know how to read. I can even count to 100. I bet you cant even count to 50! and are you stupid?? Sakura-chan is not your wife. She cant be your wife kuz only adults do that. Didnt you know that? And what gives you the right to tell me who I can be friends with?? are you jealous that I kissed saku-chan on the forehead? I bet you are. Get over it!i can make Saku-tan my friend if I want to. In fact I think I will!!!

I bet you are probably mad that you have no frinds like i do and that she is your only friend . I know you have no frinds, she told me. She said that you have no friends at all. She asked me to be your friend but I dont think I will. Oh ! And I know you lied when you said that she didnt want to be my friend kuz she told me that she wanted to be friends. She said that I was so much fun and wanted to be frinds and have lots of frinds like i do.

I bet you are probably so boring that she dosnt wan to be frirends with you anymore. Anyway I'm ganna make Saku-tan my friend and then you will be all alone!

Believe it! Naruto

ps. I would have pushed you back... but I'm smartest than to push you when a teacher is watching }:P


	11. I don't like him

Dear Saku-tan,

Of corce I'll be your friend! I like Saku-tan a lot! I think you are so pretty... but I dont think I want to be Sasuke's friends. He is always telling me how he is better than me. He only thinks he is better that me but he is not. I dont like him. But if Saku-tan wants us to be frieinds I can try.i wont like it thought...

I cant wait to see you so we can be friends. Then yo can meet my friend Kiba. I bet he will like you too and you can be friends! Like that Saku-tan will have lots more friends, and we can have lots of fun playing with the blocks. i like playing with them and Saku-tan is ganna like them too.

Your new friend, Naruto.

ps. Sasuke did apologze.


	12. I was scared

Dear Sasu-chan,

I am so proud of you! Now that Sasu-chan apologized Naruto will be our friend. We are going to have so much fun from now on. I cant wait! We wont be lonely anymore Sasu-chan. but don't worry I will always like Sasu-chan best because you are my best friend.

Ne Sasu-chan did you see what happened to Kiba-kun? I was scared for him there was so much blood! I have never seen so much blood before. It scared me so much but I didnt want Sasu-chan to know because someday I want to be ninja together with you Sasu-chan, and ninja are not scared of anything.

I don't think we will see him for a while. I hope Kiba-kun gets better soon. Hey Sasu-chan I have an idea! Lets be friends with Kiba-kun when he gets back! What do you think? That thought makes me happy.

Your happy wife

Sakura Haruno


	13. I only need you

Dear Sakura-chan

I dont need anymore friends. I'm not lonely either. Saku-chan is the only friend I need. I don't care about the other kids, I dont think they are fun and I dont like to see them play with you, but saku-chan always looks so happy playing with everyone. You always have that big smile on your face. I think saku-chan has the prettiest smile in the whole world! But then I get so sad because Saku-chan can have so much fun with out me. I feel like everyone is steeling Saku-chan from me... I dont want you to be taken away from me. That's why I think we dont need anymore friends. If its only Saku-chan its enough, I'm happy.

Sasuke.

Ps. I was the one who tripped Kiba...


	14. notice

ok so if you are checking this you will be surprised to find this notice.. sorry

i have decided to quit fan fiction. but i have trusted my friend IamRuruChan with all my stories as well as their continuation. she is a great writer in my opinion, so i do hope you visit her page to review my old stories as well as hers. she is doing me a grate favor by adopting my stories because i did not wish for them to go to waste

i will also like to add my gratitude to all those readers that supported me through out the years. thank you from the bottom of my heart.

ps: if you do not find one of your favorite stories in her page wait a little till she begins loading them up. if there is any problems or questions she says to PM her because she will definitely try to get it done.

link: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u/ 1700727 / i _ am _ ruru _ chan


End file.
